syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
December 2
1919 Syracuse Herald- All-Syracuse Ready For Tilt With Kodaks Manager Crisp Confident That His Men Will Capture Opening Game Wilbur Crisp’s All-Syracuse basketball quintet will open the season Wednesday night at the State Armory when they line up against the fast Kodaks of Rochester. There will be dancing following the court contest. Rochester is reported to have an exceptionally strong team and plan to give the local basket tossers a surprise. They have been practicing hard for the contest and are confident of winning the opening game tomorrow night. Jim Casey, former Syracuse varsity court star, reported to Manager Crisp Monday night and went through the workout with the team. He will be a running mate for Crisp. The main game will start at 8:15 o’clock. The lineup: ALL-SYRACUSE: Tormey, rf, Rafter, lf, Schwarzer, c, Casey, rg, Crisp, lg. KODAKS: Brightman, rf, Houghton, lf, Thompson, c, Benzoni, rg, Jones, lg. Syracuse Journal- Tormey Is Named Quintet Leader Jim Tormey, former Georgetown basketball and baseball star has been named captain of the All-Syracuse basketball team for the 1919-1920 season. He will play either center or forward. Manager Wilbur Crisp’s team will open the season Wednesday night at the Armory playing the Kodaks of Rochester. Syracuse Post Standard- Syracuse Five Hopes To Win Opening Tilt Manager Crisp Sends His Squad Through Brisk Workout; Kodaks Loom Strong; Rochester Combination Likely To Prove Stubborn Court Foe Manager Wilbur Crisp sent the members of the All-Syracuse basketball team through a brisk practice at the State Armory last night in preparation for the opening game of the season against the famous Kodaks of Rochester tomorrow night. Jim Casey, former star guard of the Syracuse University quintet, reported for duty and went through the workout with the other members of the squad. “My men are all in good condition and we are hopeful that we can defeat the Kodaks, although we realize the Rochester team is one of the strongest in this section of the country,” declared Manager Crisp after the practice. “They have as many star players as All-Syracuse and I believe the game will develop into one of the best of the season.” The lineup follows: ALL-SYRACUSE: Tormey, rf, Rafter, lf, Schwarzer, c, Casey, rg, Crisp, lg. KODAKS: Brightman, rf, Houghton, lf, Thompson, c, Benzoni, rg, Jones, lg. 1946 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nationals Play Five League Foes Gaining confidence after an improved performance against Indianapolis Saturday night, the Syracuse Nationals basketball team will attempt to repel the invading Chicago Gears at the State Armory Tuesday. Tonight the Nats face Youngstown in the Ohio city in the first of five league games this week which sees Chicago as the only home foe. Except for one brief lapse late in the second quarter the Nats outplayed Indianapolis all the way Saturday, but lost a three-point decision to the western division league leaders. Only one night before that Indianapolis had beaten the Renaissance five in Watertown by 24 points. George Nelmark, who played independently for the St. Louis Blues earlier this year, and who in college days starred at Missouri and UCLA, proved a valuable addition to the Syracuse team Saturday and earned himself a starting berth. Two other newcomers with the Nats are Mort Hill, a teammate of Nelmark’s at St. Louis, and Charles Butler, once a member of the Chicago team. Hill appeared only briefly against Indianapolis while Butler failed to see action in that game. Four members of the Nats were given releases Saturday and will not appear here Tuesday. The four were Lou Possner, Eulogio Piro, Jim Zeravich and Ed Erban. The balance of the club at present is comprised of Jerry Rizzo, John Gee, John Chaney, Bob Nugent, Bill McCahan, Chick Meehan and Les Rothman. Leading the Chicago team, which handed Rochester its first defeat Saturday at the Kodak City, will be George Mikan, who sports the famous number 99 on his jersey. Mikan was a member of the DePaul University quint last season and joined the Gears in time to participate in the World’s Tournament where he scored an even 100 points in five games to break all previous scoring marks. Dick Triptow, an excellent floor man on both offense and defense, and who won a place on the all-tournament team last winter, is back at his usual forward position and with Mikan offers a double scoring threat. A newcomer to the Chicago roster this season is forward Bruce Hale, who also was selected on the all-tournament team last year, but as a member of the Dayton entry. 1954 Syracuse Herald Journal- Rochester Club Invades Memorial Nats Meet Flower City Basketeers; Young Henriksen With Visitors The Rochester Royals, who have started a move to obtain younger players, invade the War Memorial for the first time this season to oppose the Syracuse Nationals tonight. Latest maneuver of owner-coach Les Harrison in his bid to secure younger players was evidenced when he bypassed Connie Simmons in favor of Don Henriksen during the draft of Baltimore players. Henriksen, 23, towers 6 feet, 7 inches. Simmons, although an inch taller and more experienced, is 29. Harrison said: “I passed up Simmons with thoughts to the future not to today. Besides we got a good ball player.” Two other rookies are with the Royals. Tom Marshall, a Western Kentucky graduate, is averaging 9.1 points per game. He played against the Nats here as a member of the College All-Americans and appeared as one of the best on the squad. Another newcomer, Art Spoelstra, 6-foot, 10-inch Western Kentucky graduate, is beginning to aid the Rochester attack. Spoelstra has averaged 7.5 points per start although he has played only an average of 12 minutes per game. His shooting average is 44 percent. With the newcomers Harrison has Arnie Risen, Bob Wanzer, Bob Davies, Jack McMahon, Jack Coleman, Odie Spears and Cal Christensen. George King is due to return to a Nats uniform tonight but may see only limited action. ---- Pistons Trip Rochester, Nats Lose To Knicks Larry Foust’s hottest scoring spree as a pro enabled the Fort Wayne Pistons to extend their winning streak to five games today and retain their 2½ game lead in the Western Division of the National Basketball Association. The 6-foot, 9-inch, 240-pound center poured in 37 points into the cords to lead the Pistons to a 101-96 overtime victory over the Rochester Royals. The triumph, at Rochester, marked the Pistons’ fourth straight over the Royals this season. Foust connected for 12 field goals and 13 free throws to overcome a 26-point effort by Rochester’s Arnie Risen. Mel Hutchins scored 16 points and starred under the boards in support of Foust’s performance. Nat Clifton tallied 19 points and had 19 rebounds as the New York Knickerbockers snapped Syracuse’s seven-game winning streak with an 88-86 triumph. The Minneapolis Lakers downed the Philadelphia Warriors, 91-88, and the Boston Celtics defeated the Milwaukee Hawks, 101-90. Connie Simmons tallied 23 points for Syracuse. NEW YORK: Gallatin (3-4-10), Braun (4-8-16), Felix (4-6-14), Clifton (7-5-19), Shue (1-3-5), Hoffman (0-0-0), Baechtold (7-1-15), McGuire (1-1-3), Turner (1-4-6) TOTALS (28-32-88). SYRACUSE: Rocha (3-1-7), Simmons (10-3-23), Schayes (4-9-17), Lloyd (4-1-9), Kerr (0-2-2), Farley (6-4-16), Seymour (2-5-9), Kenville (1-1-3) TOTALS (30-26-86). Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:December 2 Category:Butler Category:Casey Category:Chaney Category:Crisp Category:Erban Category:Farley Category:Hill Category:Gee Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:McCahan Category:Meehan Category:Nelmark Category:Nugent Category:Possner Category:Rafter Category:Rizzo Category:Rocha Category:Rothman Category:Schayes Category:Schwarzer Category:Seymour Category:Simmons Category:Tormey Category:Zeravich